clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ
is a contestant from Season 1, Season 3, Season 10. He is most known for his bitter rivalry towards eventual winner of Season 1, Rogi, with the two going on to face off against each other as part of the rivals twist in Season 10. He also later competed in the first season of Big Brother ''spin-off series, [[Big Brother 1|''Big Brother 1]], where he was the runner-up in a controversial jury decision. Season 1 AJ begun the game, (and spent most of it) out of the loop on a lot of plans, however when an easy target of Ms. Plum presented itself, AJ was quick to hop on board with the idea. Despite this, AJ's own puffle, Greeny, had mounted an attack against him, attempting to blindside him at the first tribal council to no success, which lead to Greeny's departure shortly after, leaving AJ without a reliable puffle ally. With this in mind, AJ and Rogi became close allies, working together to blindside Aren, however on the revote, AJ attempted to flip the vote against Rogi, only to be shocked as both Zach and Jon both also flipped their votes, still sending Aren home and keeping Rogi alive. This lead to a heated rivalry between the two as AJ had just attempted to turn against Rogi, which Rogi ultimately won out by taking home a final immunity challenge win, allowing him to send AJ home in the final juror spot. Season 3: Redemption Iceberg Alongside Kevin, AJ returned for Season 3 looking for a shot at redemption, and was off to a good start despite being on the pitiful Verlos tribe. AJ formed a quick alliance with Johnny, and the two worked together to successfully pick off Hayze, a weaker link in the tribe due to his lack of knowledge of Club Penguin. With AJ feeling confident about his place, Johnny was quick to knock him back down to size, teaming up with Jacob to blindside AJ, but not before AJ could catch wind of the plan. Despite him attempting to turn it back around on Johnny, he was unable to sway Jacob at all, leading to his early departure, sending him to Redemption Iceberg. AJ quickly thrived on Redemption Iceberg, winning every single duel and earning his way back into the game at the merge, where he was able to enact revenge against Johnny with the help of Kevin and Eva. This became AJ's downfall once more, however, as he assumed the alliance he found himself in was one that would remain concrete, however seeing Jacob and John on the outs, Kevin flipped against AJ and Eva, resulting in AJ going home for the second time, landing him a spot as the first juror of the season. Season 10: Legends AJ then later returned a full seven seasons later for Season 10, where he played a relatively quiet and unimpactful game in an otherwise vibrant and face-paced season. Spending the pre-swap completely immune as a strong challenge performer for the Charlacaña tribe, AJ was able to avoid tribal council for the first two rounds, only visiting tribal council once the tribes had switched and the new Charlacaña tribe lost their first immunity challenge. With a known target on his back, AJ had an amicable vote off, where instead of scrambling to try save himself, he accepted his tribe's decision to send him home, casting a throwaway vote for Matthew as he left. Big Brother 1 Puffles AJ is the owner of Greeny from Season 1, Season 2 and Season 4, as well as Snack from Season 4 and Season 5, and Reindilf from Season 9. Trivia * AJ is the only contestant to be voted out in a season and still continue competing, due to Season 3's Redemption Iceberg twist.